dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Kent vs Goten
Jon kent vs Goten is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Seson 1 Epiosde 7! DRAGON BALL Z VS DC COMICS! Goku VS Superman is an amazingly popular debate, ''But today to battle until death will meet their little Sons! Who will be the supreme warrior? Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Goten had just witnessed the death the death of his father, and pursued the one responsible for his death: the one known as Superman. Goten searched for the man of steel, and suddenly he saw a boy about his age. Sorry, do you know who Superman is?" "He killed my father, I have to kill him." Said Goku's son Goten turned and continued his search, a hand touching his shoulder Goten turned, but a quick fist flew across his face ''I'm Superboy, son of Superman, and I will not let you kill my father! Goten realized that this was the son of the man who had killed his father, the two fighters had entered the battle position HERE WE GO! Goten tried a kick at Jon's head who easily ducked underneath the strike, Superboy then used a massive amount of his might right into the chin of Goten launching him into the air at five times the speed of sound. Superboy then grabbed Goten by his neck and charged up his heat vision when suddenly Goten slammed his fist right into Superboy's side making him lose his breath, Goten then shouted "Your not kill me like your father kill my father!" Goten then planted his foot into Jon's face making him recoil in pain leaving him open for a downward strike right into his stomach launching him into the rocky ground. Goten floated down to the injured and tired Superboy with a grin glued on his face. Jon pulled himself off the ground Goten then charged at the Boy of Steel at his top speed. Jon punch Goten! he kick him and fired AT him Laser The attack did not end, Jon shot an anemic laser explosion, kicked Goten face, and at an astonishing speed hit him in the stomach ..................... .................... .................... Goten had Became Super Saiyan! Goten punches Superboy into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires another ki blast, which nearly knocks Jon Kent to the ground. Goten then lands to the ground and fires a large volley of ki blasts at Superboy Superboy uses his super-speed to evade all of them, then suddenly strikes Goten, stunning him. He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Goten Goten punches him downward, with Superboy crashing back-first into the top of a building. Goten then prepares his Kamehameha Wave. Goten'': Kame... Hame... Haaaaaa!!!'' Jon Kent was able to respond with a laser shot, quickly reached Goten, kicked him quickly, grabbed him in the suit, and kicked him in the stomach. Goten kicked John, Goten fired a ki blast, Superboy avoided them, Use its full power, almost the whole place was destroyed, "You made me use it" Jon cried out, he now used the power that was beyond his limits, Goten tried to attack him, Jon managed to get away and kicked Goten in the stomach Before Goku's son was able to respond, Superboy with a tremendous speed gave him a punch that flung Guten's head away Superboy landed on the ground, returned to his outfit, and left the battle place Conclusion And the winner is: Jon Kent! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs